Artillerist
Artillerist "Wot? Wot? You’ll have to speak louder, lad? The cannons are barkin’ fierce today." Advanced (WC) The Artillerist is skilled at operating all manner of siege weapons, from the ballista to the trebuchet, and even gunpowder devices like the cannon, mortar and Hellblaster Volley Gun of the Imperial arsenal. Field repairs are often necessary when a wheel breaks or a gun carriage cracks, and a smart Artillerist quickly learns how to make temporary repairs to ensure minimal interruption in firing rate. Artillerists rely on teamwork and command groups of Engineers to operate their weapons effectively. They are rarely found outside of a large army. Part engineer, part soldier, and all target, Artillerists must learn to take care of themselves on the battlefield. Generally they are far enough behind the battle lines to be out of danger, but the effectiveness of their weaponry makes them favourite targets for enemy missile fire, flying creatures, and magical attacks. Also, moving the various engines around is hard work under the best of conditions; over muddy, rutted, rock-strewn battlefields it can be an endurance test with lives hanging in the balance. The career of an Artillerist is not all glory, as is frequently supposed. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Engineering), Academic Knowledge (Science), Command, Drive, Perception, Secret Language (Battle Tongue), Trade (Gunsmith) Talents: Coolheaded, Marksman, Mighty Shot, Rapid Reload, Sharpshooter, Specialist Weapon Group (Engineering or Gunpowder), Sure Shot Trappings: Light Armour (Leather Jack), Firearm with ammunition and powder for 10 shots, Engineer’s Kit, Telescope Career Entries Engineer, Sergeant Career Exits Artisan, Captain, Guild Master, Mercenary, Veteran Trust in Sigmar but Keep Your Powder Dry An artillerist lives and dies on the battlefield by his skill in operating and maintaining his gun. Because of this, an artillerist is taught to put nothing above the care of his gun. He obsessively cleans and maintains it, practices often and polishes it until it shines. Some artillerists go so far as to give their guns female names and talk or even sing to them. This has led to most state troop regiments regarding artillerists as more than a little strange. Of course, as long as the big guns keep firing, they are not going to complain. Imperial Artillery The Empire is well known throughout the Old World for using blackpowder artillery in its armies. Here is a look at two iconic field pieces in the Empire’s arsenal – the Imperial Great Cannon and the fearsome, experimental Helblaster Volley Gun. Imperial Great Cannon Any artillerist worth his powder will proudly claim tht the Imperial great cannons are easily the largest and most powerful artillery in the Old World, outclassing even the cannons of the Dwarfs. While not the most reliable or accurate weapon, a direct hit from a great cannon will blow most things into tiny pieces. Helblaster Volley Gun A relatively new innovation, the volley gun can lay down a withering hail of shot in a very short time. Though slow to reload and cumbersome to move, these factors are a minor inconvenience compared to the bloody carnage the gun can cause. Special: When firing the Helblaster Volley Gun, roll 1d10. This is the number of shots fired this turn. Roll to hit for each shot individually. Shots can be divided among multiple targets as long as all targets are within 6 yards of each other. The gun needs to be reloaded after it has fired nine times.